Sweethearts
by Mackenzi Faithe
Summary: A cute and fluffy oneshot about everyone's favorite Weasley couple on Valentines Day. Takes place during their first Valentine's Day as a married couple. Pre Epilogue.


**A/N: Sorry I haven't written in an eternity. Things have been insane the last couple of months. Let me just recap: Finals. Homecoming. Yearbook editor. Grandpa died. High school in general. **

**Here's a bit of a break from the norm. I thought I'd try my hand at an HP fic. I hope you guys like it :) It's just a little oneshot about Valentine's Day.  
**

She held the pink box in her hand and smiled at the rattle it emitted. The doorknob turning startled her, "There's my beautiful wife!" Ron dropped his case and caught Hermione easily as she jumped into his arms. "I can't believe my boss made me work today…"

"It's not as if evil stops simply because we have a date," she stated kindly, effectively cutting off an inevitable rant. "Now, your late arrival shan't encroach on our Valentine's plans, let me down, dear." With a passionate kiss, he let her back on her feet. While she walked back into the living room facing the entryway, he took her appearance in for the first time that night. She wore a deep red dress with a modest, yet still sexy, neckline that plunged just far enough to leave something to the imagination. Her usually frizzy hair was tamed into glamorous curls cascading down her back and in front of her shoulders. Even though the pair was inside, she wore the pair of heels he liked the most: a simple pair of black, patent leather sling backs with a three-inch heel.

"You look amazing," he managed to breath after taking in her beauty.

She spun around slowly, as if to please- and tease- him even more and placed her left hand on her heart in feigned modesty. "Why thank you darling, anything for you." It was then he caught sight of his favorite piece of her outfit: her ring. It consisted of a simple white gold band with a solitary diamond that shone brightly in any light. Ron smiled. Every time he saw the ring he was instantly transported to when he proposed. The dinner where anything he said came out a jumbled mess. The night he dropped the ring after dropping to his knee. The moment her face lit up after she realized he was desperately trying to ask her hand in marriage. It all came back to him.

What felt like a rock bouncing off his head woke Ron from his reverie. "Bloody hell! What was that?" He rubbed his forehead, extremely confused.

"A sweetheart," Hermione said innocently with a small giggle.

"What is a sweetheart? I mean I know what a sweetheart is, like you're my sweetheart...but…what?" he stammered.

She cocked her head to one side and smiled. "It's a muggle candy. Come here." She patted the spot next to her on the love seat. She tipped a pink box and out rolled small candy-shaped hearts with writing on each one.

He sat down, picked one up and read it out loud, "'Sweet love,'" he looked at her sideways. "Is there a point to these, Hermione?"

She laughed. "Not that I know of, but I grew up eating them on Valentine's Day. I think they're supposed to be a bit like messages you give to someone." She rolled on over in her palm and read it, "'Kiss me.'"

"Will do," he smirked and followed the candy's order, hungrily kissing her.

"You're turn," she smiled, dumping a few into his large palm.

"This one's a tad wonky, a bit of the printing's missing. It says 'Jump me' but I don't think that is what it means… Aren't these meant for children?" He questioned, quirking an eyebrow suggestively.

"That's supposed to say 'Jump _for_ me,'" She corrected, gently slapping his shoulder. "Mine says 'Love me.' That one I don't hope a candy to tell you."

Ron smiled and placed a kiss on the top of her head. "The next one says 'Reach for me.' Hermione, you can't tell me that is completely innocent."

He attempted another kiss, but Hermione stopped him with a candy. "You're going to have to 'Win me' to deserve that kiss." He sighed and she laughed, proud of wittiness. He was not about to get away with such crude humor.

He looked at the few candies left in his hand before settling with a blue one. "Would it help if I told you I was 'Crazy for you'?" Ron shot her a dazzling smile and she leaned in for another kiss.

"Yes, it would. That and my next candy said "Love him,' so I did."

An hour later, Ron held the box in his hand and Hermione's head was in his lap. She'd taken her nice heels of not long after they settled into the couch. The couple was still reading the candies. He dumped the last one out and read it. "'I love you.' That's a nice one to end on, wouldn't you say, darling?"

"I do!"

"Didn't you say these were candy?" He questioned, popping one in his mouth and biting down on it. She held her hand out, but it was too late. "It's like rock!"

"I was going to warn you, but I was a bit slow on the draw. They are always like that, sad to say. But they sure are fun!"

Ron rubbed his jaw. "I suppose."

All of a sudden, Hermione bolted upright. "Oh no! I made reservations at the restaurant down the street! We were supposed to leave the second you arrived, but you got here and I was excited and I saw the sweethearts… Oh dear, I'm so sorry!"

Ron took her disappointment-stricken face in his hands. "Hermione, I had more fun tonight than I would have had at some stuffy restaurant." She sniffled. "I think there is one thing we can still do as planned, though."

"What's that?"

He let his hands make their way to her hips. "I had a plan too, you see. It involves the box of chocolate-covered strawberries in my case."

She kissed him and ran off to fetch the box, her dress flowing behind her. An eager smile crept across his face. _How did I ever get this lucky? _he thought.

"I'll meet you in the bedroom!" she squealed, bouncing toward their room. He willingly followed her, hot on her trail.


End file.
